Broken Hearts
by Kuroi Kaitou
Summary: When Tamahome leaves Miaka, will she be able to over come her broken heart? And who is this girl he is suddenly hanging around with? (now complete)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken Hearts  
  
Author: Mikomi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi charries.... u.u  
  
Warnings: Uhm... Stupidness? Romance? Sudiciveness? n.n;  
  
Authors notes: Heh well...This is my first loaded fanfic on Fanfiction.net so I really hope you ejoy it... I have the whole story already but I'm waiting to load the rest cause I'm to lazy to type it all on to the computer.. No da? Heh well enjoy... This first chapter is boring but it does get better.... Please reveiw my fic...  
  
He held her in his arms as she sobbed. He set his hand on her head, running his fingers through her deep brown hair. While she sobbing in his arms, he could think of nothing more then how much he loved her. "Why? Why... Did he... Leave me?" she said between breaths. She coughed a little bit trying to catch her breath. He held her as close to him as she could be and sighed,"It's ok." He gentally grabed her chin with his thumb and index finger and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. He stared into her eyes and wiped away some tears, and then leaned down setting his lips on hers. Her eyes widened and blinked as he kissed her. He broke the kiss and looked down at her as more tears filled her eyes. "Tasuki... What... Are you doing?" she asked him a bit shocked. He tried to smile down at her but failed. "I'm sick of Tamahome hurting you, thats all he ever does. You're always crying and I can't stand to see you like that," he told her. He set his lips on her neck and  
whispered against her skin,"I love you... Miaka"She pushed him away,"I'm... Sorry Tasuki... I still love Tamahome.... I can't... Just forget about it... I'm.. Sorry..." she told him as she wiped tears from her eyes. "M-miaka...?" he gentally whispered as tears filled his eyes. "I'm sorry..." and with that she ran away, she couldn't look at him. He looked at her as if his whole world was gone, it tore right through her. Miaka... If he is who you want he is who you will get...  
  
Tamahome leaned against the wall, he had broken up with Miaka once again.. This time, I'm not going to get back with her, I don't want to. I am through with her. I don't care how much she is going to beg and plead. Hmph... I can't be in love with her anymore... He oushed himslef from the wall. If only I could fall in love... With someone else...He let out a sigh as he crossed his arms across his chest and walked out to the lake. He leaned against a tree, staring out at the lake, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He still loed her and couldn't win the battle called emotion. Please Miaka... Forgive me... And forget I loved you... Please... I regret ever leaving you, but its had to be done Miaka... And after all I said I can't just run back to you... It's hurting me as much as it's hurting you...  
  
"Miaka?" Nuriko asked as he peeked out from behind the door. He saw Miaka laying on her bed curled up into a ball. "Yes.... Nuriko?" she quietly asked him. He walked in closing the door behind him and sat down on the bed next to her,"Are you ok Miaka?" She sat up and shook her head. He looked into her eyes, they were so emotionless, as if the Miaka they all knew and loved died. "Love is a game only fools play... And I must be the biggest fool of all Nuriko.." she said as tears swelled up in her eyes. Nuriko wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly,"No Miaka... Please don't say that..."  
  
She ran through the woods, a look of panic on the young girls face. No... I can't look back, he might be right on my trail. But what if he isn't and I'm running for nothing...? She looked behind her to see no one. The next thing she knew she was on the ground. she hoped up and offered the boy a hand,"I.. I'm sorry!" He accepted and pulled himself up,"It's alright.. Are you ok?" She nodded. "I'm Tamahome," he smiled at her. She smiled back,"I'm Kirin."  
  
Tasuki peeked out the kitchen window, a curious grin on his face. "Tasuki?" Nuriko asked curiously. He watched Tamahome walk by with the woman. Could she be the reason he left Miaka? Well... No matter what I must make Miaka happy... He walked out grabing Tamahome by his shoulder stopping him dead in his tracks. Tamahome turned around smiling innocently. "Tamahome? ...... Who is she?" Tasuki asked frowing at him."I ran into her," he siad. Tasuki folded his arms and tapped his finger agaisnt his arm,"I'm serious..." The pissed off Tasuki growled slightly as his hand formed into a fist. Tamahome blinked,"You..... Don't believe me Tasuki?" Another low growl escaped Tasuki's lips. "...Uhmmm... It's he did just run into me in a way so he invited me to stay here because I'm running away from someone," the girl spoke standing up for Tamahome. Tasuki sighed and walked back into the kitchen. " What's going on Tasuki?" Nuriko asked him and blinked. "Tamahome has a new girlfriend,"  
Tasuki flatly said. "N-NANI!?Nuriko nearly fell from under his own feet,"What are you talking about? He can't have a new girlfriend..." Tasuki sighed,"I don't want to believe it either..."  
  
Kirin blinked a bit comfused,"What... Was all that about Tamahome?" Tamahome sighed,"I just broke up with my girlfriend and apearnetly no one trusts me..." "Oh... I'm sorry...I guess" she said. "Heh no problem..." he out on a fake smile for her and began to walk.  
  
"A WHAT!? A NEW GIRLFRIEND!?" Miaka's eyes once again filled with tears. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't. Tasuki and Nuriko nodded. Hotohori walked in and looked at Nuriko and Tasuki. They looked at him and blinked and relized he wanted to be alone with Miaka so they hoped up and skiped out. "Miaka? Are you ok?" he asked sitting down next to her. She wiped tears from her eyes and nodded not looking at him. He smiled truing to comfort Miaka but couldn't. What could he say to makeher feel better? What could he do? "Miaka?... It hurts us all to see you like this... Is there anything can do for you Miko?he asked quietly in a comforting voice. She did nothing besides shrug, she wanted nothing more then to be with Tamahome, or else die.She was so lonely, her heart ached and pounded with the desire to be with him, to be in his arms once again. She looked at him with a cute little fake smile abd finally answered him,"Uhm... I'm starving.... Food?" He smiled and nodded.  
  
n.n TBC... Reveiw PLEASE! I love you.... o.o Anywho... The next and probly finsih to the fic should be up soon... My fic is short so it should be done within another 3 or 4 chapters.. Heh yeah... I know its sucks... n.n :: hides behind Duo.:: 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Broken Hearts chapter 2  
Author: Mikomi  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi charries.... u.u  
Warnings: Uhm... Stupid ness? Romance? Seductiveness? n.n;  
  
Authors note: Thankies for the review Lady Sage, Lana, and Boogie... Sowwies yer confused Boogie... n.n; Well the reason for all the typos is I was up kind of late when I typed this up and I was REALLY tired but I just loaded a better writing program so I shouldn't have as many typos... n.n I'm gonna be more... Well, I'll just make everything as it is suppose to be with my other fan fics... No da? Also sorry it took me a little while to get this chapter up! My Internet connection went out on me so I couldn't get it up...but it's up... Hope you like it.... Well enjoy...  
  
She sat in the bed gulping down a bowl of noodles. For some reason, Hotohori was still amazed she could eat fast, but he didn't say anything, he just smiled at her and then stretched. "Well it looks like your better.... And you look tired... Get some rest, ok?" he said as he stood up and walked to the door. "Ok, good night," she replied and laid down. "Good night... " He said walking out of the room.  
  
Chichiri sat in his usual position, his arms folded across his chest and his leg legs crossed, he looked at Tasuki and Nuriko who sat there staring at the floor,"I feel so bad for Miaka, you know?" They both just nodded in return. Chichiri let out a sigh and stared at them,"Usually you both are a bundle of energy, what's going on? You're both just worried about Miaka?" They nodded again. "Something's going on around here, I can just tell... You know?" he said, he was pretty much just talking to himself,"I dought it's Tamahomes fault, you know?" He looked at the two motionless bakas and sight,"None of this is getting through your head, is it?" They didn't reply. Chichiri just sighed and walked out," I don't know about you two but I'm gonna find out what's going on."  
  
After a few days things started to become normal besides the fact she wouldn't go near Tamahome or that girl. Miaka went back to being her happy self and Nuriko craved Hotohori, and Tasuki... Well, we all know about him.. Everything was normal but se never said a word to Tamahome. She just acted if he wasn't there. Even though the battle between the Seriyu seven was done, the two countries didn't talk, which meant Miaka and Yui couldn't see each other. She longed to see her best friend, she wished she could just go back to being a normal student in high school and hang out with her friends. Now that her and Tamahome weren't going out sure she would miss everyone else but she couldn't stand being in the same world as him, a world with out Tamahome. He hung around that girl more and more, getting more attached, and soon was waiting on her hand and foot. It tore Miaka apart more and more each day yet she hid her feelings deep inside her. So what if she is has him doing things  
for he? I could probly have any other guy doing what I want, I don't need Tamahome... Although he was never that way with me... I mean... GAH this just isn't fair...What's so great about her anyhow? Sure she is pretty and sure she may seem charming and sure she seems nice... But... I can be just as nice and pretty... Oh I don't know, I give up, Tamahome loves her now and I need to face it.  
  
Happy and cheerful as always Nuriko walked into Miaka's room and handed her a towel and smiled at her,"Miaka... We are all still worried about you... Do us all a favor and relax in the hot springs ok?"A smile crept onto Miaka's face and wrapped her arms around the towl,"Ok... It might do me some good to relax and a hot spring is the perfect place... Thank you Nuriko..." Nuriko opened the door for her,"No problem..."  
  
She walked through the woods, her eyes set on the dirt path, she had been to the spring many times but hadn't been there in a while. A smile formed on her lips as she felt as she felt the heat from the spring rub against her skin and the spring came into view. She clenched the towel tighter and ran ahead to the spring. When she got there she set her towel next to a tree, stripped of her clothing folding them neatly next to her towel, took down her hair and jumped in.The water was so warm and she began to relax sinking in a little lower, and leaned against the side. Every once in a while she would lead her arms or legs out of the water and take a handful of water dropping it letting it drip down and into the water. She sunk under more letting nothing more then her nose breath drowning her body. After a while she pushed herself up so she could breath and began to hum a tune.  
  
After his days of investigating Chichiri couldn't figure it out, he just didn't want to be with her? It wasn't a trick? All the clues pointed to that one answer, he didn't love Miaka anymore, he loved Kirin He sighed and plopped down on the ground and sighed. Nuriko plopped down next to him and smiled,"Whats wrong Chichiri?" "I guess nothing is going on, Tamahome really doesn't love Miaka anymore, you know? He seems to be in love with Kirin., but didn't he meet her after he broke up with Miaka? Everyone said he left her for Kirin... Think it's true?" Nuriko blinked and pondered on his words,"Hmm... Your right.. I dunno... Maybe he did maybe he didn't.. but they seemed so happy..." Nuriko stood up,"I miss the way things were... All of the Suzaku seven here at the palace and Miaka and Tamahome happy together... Happy.. Now that half of us are gone and Miaka and Tamahome aren't together it seems weird to think of how things use to be...." Chichiri nodded,"Oh well.... Fate  
decides... Not us...Dinners almost ready, see you later Chichiri," Nuriko said as he walked out of the room.  
  
She dunked herself underwater for a quick second and came back up, droplets of water fell down her body and back into the water. Oh I miss Tamahome so much... No matter how much I try I can't forget... She closed her eyes and began to relax again. Suddenly hands reached our and wrapped around Miaka's mouth,"Hello Miaka...."  
  
n.n Ok ok so the chapter is short... But I wanted a nice cliffhanger for all of you... Gotta love cliffhangers right? TBC! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Broken Hearts chapter 2  
Author: Mikomi  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi charries.... u.u  
Warnings: Uhm... Stupid ness? Romance? Seductiveness? n.n;  
Authors note: Hiyas again.. I love putting people under suspense! Anywho Thankies for reviewing Lady sage, yes I will read and review your story but it might take me a few days to get a chance to read it cause I'm a little busy lately and I barley have enough time to get this chapter up and when I review it wont be under the name `Mikomi' it will be under my signature name `Kit-chan', and also thanks for the review Lady Pluto. I might leave it on another cliffhanger just to warn you all. ^.~ I'll figure it out later. Hope you enjoy this next chapter people!  
  
She closed her eyes and began to relax again. Suddenly hands reached our and wrapped around Miaka's mouth,"Hello Miaka...." THAT VOICE! IT'S! The voice began to laugh. Miaka quickly turned around and tackled the girl to the ground,"Yui-chan!" Yui giggled,"Hey Miaka! I snuck out so I could see you... I miss my best friend..." Miaka laughed happily, and wrapped herself up in the towel,"Oh Yui-chan... I have missed you so much... I have been miserable lately.. And I have been longing to see you... Oh Yui-chan... I want to go home... I want homework... I want to go to school everyday and have the teacher yell at me cause I'm sleeping at my desk..."Yui nodded,"Me too Miaka-chan." Yui hugged her friend,"I can't stand this much longer, we'll figure out a way to get out of here... Together..." Miaka smiled slightly. Later they parted, it had been a while since she had seen Yui last, but now she was on her way home for food, now her one true love, food would never get her down, leave  
her alone, abandoning her like she was nothing. She knew Yui, she was so smart, she would be able to get them out of the book and they would be come normal high-school students again.  
  
Nuriko kept glancing out the window as he set the plates full of hot food on the table; it wasn't like her to be late for diner. The sky was getting dark and everyone had already begun diner when Miaka ran in through the doors, the most cheerful then they had seen her for a while. She plpoed down n a chair and everyone just stared at her."Miaka, why are you suddenly so happy? Where were you? We were worried,"Hotohori said. She giggled lightly putting some food on her plate,"I was at the hot spring and Yui dropped in. I couldn't believe it, my best friend.It made my whole day!" Hotohori looked away coughing up his drink, and they all stared at her with wide eyes. Miaka blinked in comfustion,"Was.... It something I said?" MIAKA! You know in a way we are still at war with them, you are not allowed to talk to her... You know that! I'm sorry but I can't allow it!" Hotohori explained. Kirin blinked in comfustion,"Well if they are best friends what does it matter? They can't talk  
to each other? It's not like they are going to kill each other." They all looked at her. Tamahome threw a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear,"You don't get what's going on between us all.... This is serious, don't talk back to the emperor, ok?" She nodded. "WELL I THINK KIRIN IS RIGHT! THIS ISN'T FAIR! SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND!AND I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT T..." Miaka stopped when she realized what she was doing. Hotohori sighed,"Shall we fill you in Kirin?"  
  
Miaka sat on her bed staring out the window thinking to herself. It was nice to see Yui-chan again, I miss her so much they wouldn't believe it. They don't get our bond I guess. If only we were home...We could talk and play around, not be separated like we are...This isn't fair... I... Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Hotohori walked in and closed the door,"Hi Miaka...." "Oh Hotohoi... I wanted to apologize for the way I was talking to you at diner and..." He walked over and held her in his arms,"It's ok Miaka, I know you miss Yui a lot and I don't blame you... I really don't... I feel bad separating you like this..." She blinked a bit. He let go of her and smiled as he ran his slender fingers quickly through her hair a few times and got up. "I just wanted you to know, I'm sorry... Please forgive me Miaka..." He smiled. She nodded. He smiled again,"Good night..." "Good night," she replied and watched him leave the room.  
  
Kirin walked into her room with and evil grin plastered on her face as Tamahome followed, what was she up to? She sat down on the bed crossing one of her legs over the other. Tamahome plopped down next to her. She leaned in close to him and whispered to herself,"Now to finish what I started..." She then kissed Tamahome's cheek and pulled something from behind her. It was a strange shaped bottle with some thick liquid in it. Tamahome blinked,"What's that Kirin?" She smiled,"It is... Uhm a fruit drink I brought for you... But I like to pretend it's a potion..." He chuckled. "Tamahome... Drink it to prove your love to me, please...." She begged giving him an innocent smile. "Seems simple enough.." and with that he snatched the bottle from her and pulled off the top. She giggled a bit with an evil smirk on her face. My little plan is working perfectly... Yes... This is wonderful... He then drank a little and smiled, yes what a fool Tamahome is.She smiled back as he set the  
bottle down and she nibbled lightly on his neck whispering on his skin,"I love you Tamahome..."  
  
Tamahome walked out into the quart yard and stared into the little pond. Chichiri popped up out of nowhere,"Tamahome! How have you been?" Tamahome glared at Chichiri,"How dare you disturb me... I'm kind of in the middle of thinking it you haven't noticed..." Chichiri backed a few steps away and disappeared. He reappeared in the same room as Nuriko who was joyfully brushing his hair,"Oh hi Chichiri..." "Nuriko something is seriously wrong with Tamahome... You know?" he told him. Nuriko turned to look at him,"Why do you say that?" "He's being mean, you know? He isn't ever mean and suddenly he snap's at me just for saying `hi'... Something is going on.. You know?" Nuriko blinked,"Mabe he is just having a bad day Chichiri..." Chichiri shook his heas,"There is something about him, it didn't even sound like him.... You know?" Nuriko nodded.  
  
Miaka wiped the tears from her eyes and hoped out of bed. She walked out side and saw Tamahome standing there staring into the pond. She walked over to him and smiled,"Hi Tamahome..." He glanced at her,"Need something?" She blinked in comfusment,"I... Can't say hi to you know? Whats' you problem Tamahome?" Her eyes filled with tears. He looked at her,"Miaka... I have told you I don't love you doesn't that pretty much tell you to bug off? Leave me alone!" Tears began to flood her eyes and flow down her cheeks,"Tama... home...." She looked down at the ground so he wouldn't see the tears falling from her eyes. "I see.... You want nothing to do with me now that Kirin's in your life... Right? Well fine! Be that way... See... If I care," not being able to stand it she ran off.  
  
Tamahome laid onto of Kirin gently kissing her neck lightly as she slightly giggled,"Master... Did I do alright?" He looked at her smirking,"You did fine... This body is amazing! It's much faster then the last one you got me..." She giggled again,"Heh..." He sat up on the edge of the bed,"Now shall me start?" She nodded and handed him a long Japanese sword in a case which he removed when he had it in his hands and walked out.  
  
TBC! You might be surprised with the end... I think there will be 1 or 2 more chapters to post and then this pathetic fan fic will end.... Anywho hope you liked this chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Broken Hearts chapter 4  
  
Author: Mikomi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi charries.... u.u  
  
Warnings: Uhm... Stupid ness? Romance? Seductiveness? n.n;  
  
Authors note: Thankies for the review Tamashi (You will probly like the ending.. ;D) Heh well here it is the next and last chapter… The ending might surprise you… ;D When I first made this it was different but I changed it for my friend… Heh… n.n; Err… .; Some people may not like the ending…. X.x;;; And also gomen for the long ass wait.. .o :: kicks ff.net. :: Ff.net wouldn't let me upload it.. ;.; I feel so hated! WAAA! .;; Err…:: Hides. ::  
  
Miaka was asleep in her room, sweating a bit and crying out Tamahome's name quietly. He walked in as quiet as possible and laid down next to her gentaly caressing her cheek. "Hmmm…. Miaka…" he smirked and kissed her on her lips awaking her from her sleep. "TAMA…!" she was about to cry out in amazement but was stopped by him passionately kissing her. When he broke the kiss he smiled,"Miaka… I still love you and I can't hide that… But this will help me forget…" And with that he held the sword up to her throat and clenching onto her arms tightly not letting his grip losen."HELP ME!" she cried out as tears began to flow down her pale. He chuckled,"This is just making it easier for me to kill everyone here at the palace…" "WHO ARE YOU!? LET GO! HELP ME! SOMEONE!" she cried out. "What do you mean? Its me… Tamahome… Who else would I be Miaka?" he evilly laughed. "No your not!" she yelled. The doors swung open and in ran Hotohori with his sword in his hand, Tasuki with his fan and Nuriko with nothing more then his fists. Chichiri appeared behind Tamahome and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly,"I told you guys some was wrong with Tamahome." Tamahome growled and tightly grasped one of Chichiris arms, which made him tighted his grip on Tamahome's neck. Nuriko ran over taking over for Chichiri,"What's wrong with you Tamahome?""He isn't Tamahome…" Chichiri stated. Hotohori grabbed Miaka from Tamahome and pointed his sword at himIf he isn't Tamahome then I can kill him…" Chichiri sighed," No otherwise Tamahome WILL die. I'm pretty sure he was possessed so that is still Tamahomes body and soul,…." "Very smart… You hit it right on the head now didn't you? Kirin!" he said as he pointed his sword to Nuriko's neck. Nuriko chuckled,"I'm not scared of your sword…" "Please… Don't hurt him…"Miaka pleaded. Kirin stepped in and closed the door as a soft giggle escaped her lips. Tasuki turned around,"Can we kill her Chichiri?" Chichiri nodded. Tasuki grinned,"Hmph… Read Kirin?" She laughed evily,"Sure am…" She quickly pulled out her sword and in one quick move her sword went into Tasuki's stomach and out through his back. As Tasuki fell to his knee's she pulled the sword out laughing. Hotohori turned around not sure as of who to watch. "TASUKI!" Miaka cried out. Tasuki winced in pain holding his wound,"I'm… Ok Miaka…" "How weak…" Kirin said pushing Tasuki completely to the ground with her foot. Hotohori growled and ran at her to attack her but she quickly knocked the sword out of his hand and held her sword up to her throat,"Hm… The all mighty emperor is now in my control… How sweet is this?" "Nuriko… Knock Tamahome out!" Chichiri ordered. Nuriko nodded. "I don't think so," Tamahome said bring his hand behind Nuriko's head and hit a certain spot knocking him out instead, they were dropping like flys, and he stood up after doing so. Miaka didn't know what to do, she was in a mess she couldn't fix, why did things have to happen like this? She grabbed Hotohori's sword knowing nothing more to do. Chichiri was trying to think of the spell to get Tamahome back and he had to do it quick. Kirin lifted her foot kicking Hotohori to the ground, she then pointed her sword at Hotohori's throat once more. Miaka tightly clenched the sword pointing it at Kirin,"Don't hurt him, you have already taken Tamahome from me, hurt Tasuki and Nuriko, I won't allow you to get Hotohori and Chichiri too." She laughed and removed the sword from Hotohori's throat and knocked the sword out of Miaka's hand setting her foot on it so no one could use it against her,"I'll get to you in a minuet Miss Priestess of Suzaku…" She then set the sword on Hotohori's stomach and pushed it through leaving it there for a good 10 seconds so he would feel pain and pulled it out, she was definitely winning this battle. Tamahome had punched to the ground. Miaka felt the tears streaming from her eyes double, she was useless. Suddenly Kirin yelped and fell to the ground out cold, to revel Yui, she had snuck up behind her and hit her in a certain spot in her head. "YUI-CHAN!" Miaka sobbed in happiness of seeing her friend but sadness for what was going on."Miaka-chan…" she weakly smiled and ran over to her keeping an eye on Tamahome, and whispered her plan into Miaka's ear. "Hmph.. An intruder?" he asked. They both ran at him and clinged to his arm trying to the sword from his, and with one mighty blow from Yui he was out cold on the ground. "Chichiri do as you need to…" Miaka said smiling wiping the tears from her eyes."I'll bring him back to normal and heal everyone.." and with that Chichiri plopped down to the ground and concentrated his energy to getting the demon out of Tamahome. Yui grabbed the sword and stabbed Kirin and her body just disappeared. Tamahome sat up rubbing his head comfused,"Nani?" Miaka tackled him hugging him and clenching onto his shirt tightly,"TAMAHOME!" She couldn't help but to keep the tears back that were swelling up in her eyes. He smiled hugging her back.  
  
Everything was back to normal, Tamahome and Miaka were dating again and Miaka was actually allowed to see Yui again, the usual happy ending, Tasuki and Hotohori were just fine once Chichir healed them of their wounds. Everything was normal, but Miaka still didn't seem happy. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? Tamahome held Miaka close to him gentaly kissing her neck. "Miaka I love you…" he said against her skin. She didn't say anything, she was to deep in thought. He blinked blankly. I don't… Wasn't this what I wanted? I'm happy…Aren't I? Tasuki walked over to them,"Hey you two love birds, just wanted to tell you lunch is almost ready…" He looked at Miaka and weakly smiled and walked off. / Well she is happy isn't she? I told myself to make sure she was happy and she is… Miaka sighed and got up and they began to head to lunch,"Comm'on Tamahome, I wanna talk to you…." Tamahome blinked and got up following her. "Well…. Tamahome…I'm… Not sure if this is what IO wanted… I thought I wanted to be with you… But I was wrong…I don't want to…" she said trying not to hurt him to bad. He looked away as tears swelled up in his eyes,"I.. See Miaka…"She sighed,"I'm sorry Tamahome."  
  
Tasuki walked into Miaka's room and smiled. Miaka had her knees folded to her chest with her arms hugging them tightly, she felt so bad, but she didn't love him any more. Tasuki sat down next to her,"You ok Miaka?" She smiled,"Yeah… I just feel bad…" He scooped her up into his arms hugging her and let her lay her head down on his shoulder. Then she realized it, she was in love with Tasuki now… How? Why? WHEN!? She didn't know if she should say anything, he had said he loved her but she pushed him away, what was she to do? "T-Tasuki…" she whispered. "Hai? Miaka?" he asked. "I…. I don't know how to say this to you…. I didn't this would ever happen but… I love you Tasuki…: she quietly said as she closed her eyes. His hold on her tightened,"Do you really mean that Miaka?" She nodded. "I love you too Miaka," he said.  
  
It was a happy ending mainly for Miaka, but Tamahome got someone in the end, he got Yui….  
  
The End..  
  
:: peeks out of her hiding.:: e.e; Enjoy? Review please…. Ahem… Dun hurt me cause Tasuki got Miaka… :: hides again:: Ugh… 


End file.
